


Remembrance

by Allerleirauh



Category: Crusade
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a conference, Matthew lets his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: leather / latex / rubber

The conference is boring him to tears. Not literally, of course, though for a split second Matthew actually considers if a lament and breaking out in tears might present him with a feasible escape plan. He sighs. _No, most probably not._

They've been summoned to Babylon 5 to attend a conference that's supposed to wrap up both their progress and failures in attempting to find a cure for the Drakh plague. The conference's goal is to bring together the brightest minds available to formulate new strategies for their search. It isn't supposed to become an arena for political windbags, but nonetheless that's what it has become for the last two hours or so.

He looks around the large table, studying the faces of those of his crew that are present besides him. There's Sarah Chambers, a polite look on her face, but her body language is clearly expressing how very bored she is by all of this posturing. To her right sits Max. He's given up any pretence of listening more than an hour ago. Instead, he's reading a pad. _Most likely it's his own speech he intends to give later on_ , Matthew guesses.

To Matthew's right there's Galen. Surprisingly, he's the most difficult to read. If asked, Matthew wouldn't have betted on him to stand this kind of excessive and mindless chattering for more than a few minutes, much less hours. Matthew would've expected either a strategic retreat by the Technomage, or, even more likely, some rather irate displays of technomancy to shake up this gathering. Yet Galen is just sitting beside him, almost motionless and with a blank expression on his face.

Matthew turns his attention back to the current speaker, resigned to sink back into apathy, but is startled out of it when Galen suddenly rises from his seat. Matthew watches as Galen slowly rounds the conference table until he's almost reached the opposite side. There Galen retreats back to the room's wall, leaning casually against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

It earns him quite a few questioning glances from some of the other attendees. A security guard even walks over to him, most likely to inquire about his odd behaviour. Matthew sees the two exchange only a couple of words before the guard wanders back again, resuming their own position by the conference room's doors.

Matthew is curious, too. He's also slightly worried, even though he has wished for some distraction from Galen only moments ago. He tries to make eye contact with Galen, and raising his eyebrows he tries to convey both his curiosity and concern. Galen's only response is a blasé look. He raises his hand to his mouth, politely covering a yawn, but before he returns to his former casual stance, he raises a forefinger, indicating that Matthew should watch further.

 _What is he up to?_ Again Matthew lets his gaze wander around the table. He wants to check who else, if anyone, is watching Galen, but the other attendees have either returned their attention to the current speaker or have by now sunken back into their seats, their faces showing the same kind of resigned boredom as before.

He looks at Galen, makes eye contact again. For a moment Galen remains motionless, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. When Galen unfolds his arms, Matthew watches avidly, intent not to miss any hint of what Galen might want him to see. Galen's following gesture is minimal and it's absolutely not what Matthew had expected. His lover just raises his right hand to his left shoulder, and then lets it slowly skim down his left arm.

As minimal as the gesture is, it's loaded, and it conjures up a flood of memories and images in Matthew's mind.

 

It was only a couple of days ago. Galen had been away for almost a month, doing 'mage's business' as he called it. Towards the end Matthew had begun to seriously miss him. He missed Galen's company and his sharp wit. He even missed the caustic remarks that were flung over Matthew's shoulder when they were on the bridge and Galen had taken up his regular spot, standing just behind Matthew's right shoulder.

He missed other things, too, and Matthew suspected, no, he knew, it showed in his behaviour. In fact, he knew all too well. He had seen it reflected in Matheson's calm looks back at him that had sometimes betrayed just the tiniest amused smile at a particularly short-clipped command from Matthew. It had all too clearly showed in the friendly pat Dureena had given him recently, after he had apologized for snapping at her.

When Galen's ship finally returned to the _Excalibur_ , the sight was electrifying. Not much caring how it might look to the bridge-crew, he handed command over to Matheson and hurried to his quarters. He had barely arrived there when Galen breezed in, too. They stood there in the middle of Matthew's quarters, exchanging a long look. Then they were all over each other.

Their kiss was languid at first, and Matthew revelled in it, revelled in the simple fact of having Galen back and in his arms. Galen's hands seemed to be everywhere, pushing Matthew's jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt loose from his pants. In turn, Matthew let his own hands wander up Galen's arms to his shoulders. His fingers slid over the leather's smooth texture of Galen's cloak. Briefly, Matthew had to let go when his shirt was pulled over his head, but as soon as he was able, he let them return to their exploration. He had always liked the texture of leather, but he had become downright obsessed with Galen's cloak. He loved the texture - both archaic and so reminiscent of home. An impatient tug pulled him out of his musings again. Galen was yanking at his pants, pushing them down and Matthew helped by kicking off his shoes.

Completely naked he once again closed the distance between them, resuming their kiss. He relished the contrast of his own naked skin pressed up against Galen's clothes. Right now he was far too impatient, otherwise he might have simply enjoyed the sensations of rubbing himself against his lover's fully-clad body. Instead he pushed slightly and managed to walk Galen backward until they reached his bed. Galen sat down on it and tugged at Matthew's hands, who let himself be pulled forward, and straddling Galen's thighs he unceremoniously dropped into his lover's lap.

Galen looked up at him and chuckled. About what Matthew didn't really care. Slowly he started to unbutton the cloak. As pleasurable as its texture was to his touch, it was definitely in the way now. It took some manoeuvring, but finally the cloak fell open, though when Galen attempted to shrug out of it, Matthew stopped him.

"Keep it on."

For a second Galen stared at him, his expression blank. Then a slow and altogether dangerous smile spread over his face, a smile that sent a pleasant shiver down Matthew's spine. Galen's arms came round Matthew's waist, pulling him closer. Galen's hand casually strayed to Matthew's hard cock, giving it a rough squeeze before he leaned in and his mouth and teeth left a trail of bites along Matthew's neckline.

"Right pocket," Galen breathed into his ear.

The remark could've been cryptic, but Matthew immediately understood its meaning. With a chuckle of his own, he fished inside Galen's cloak until his fingers closed around the lube. He was about to make a flippant remark when a much sharper bite at his neck stopped him and caused him to gasp before Galen silenced him with another kiss.

Galen was turning fierce now, sharper and more demanding as his hands wandered over Matthew's flanks and back. One of his hands snatched the lube from Matthew. Galen's mouth was hard against his own, as teeth worried Matthew's lips and a tongue aggressively pushed into his mouth.

Matthew stilled most of his movements, letting only his hands play idly with the cloak's lapels. He savoured the feeling of leather against his naked skin. Galen was very much in control now, and that was exactly what Matthew wanted. It allowed him to simply take his pleasure, to let go after a month of constant command and control. Another sharp bite at his neck sent his pulse racing. A heartbeat later lubed fingers were at his ass, rubbing across his crack before two of them pushed inside.

Matthew's grip at the cloak's lapels tightened in response. It felt good, yet he wanted more. He loosened the grip of his right hand, intent on wrapping it around his cock instead, but it was instantly slapped away.

"Not yet," Galen said sharply. His fingers continued their stretching, their careful scissoring, opening Matthew meticulously for what was to come. Matthew thought he knew. This time his right hand wandered to the fastenings of Galen's leather pants - only to have it slapped away again, and to find himself pushed off Galen's lap. Now Matthew was confused. He didn't understand what had just happened and what it meant. It must have showed on his face, because standing up Galen smiled at him reassuringly, before his face turned serious again.

"To the couch," Galen ordered.

Matthew complied and walked over to it, but when he was about to turn and sit down again, he was almost startled by Galen who was suddenly at his back, pushing him forward until Matthew was kneeling on the seating. Galen's hands on his shoulders shoved him forward until he was leaning over the couch's backrest. The hands vanished briefly, and he could hear the soft rustling of clothes, before they returned to his waist and he could feel Galen behind him. Then Galen was covering him, and finally Matthew could feel Galen's cock nudge against his ass.

It was a slow but persistent move inside with a little push at the end. Instinctively Matthew's eyes fluttered shut at the initial entrance. He concentrated on the sensations - Galen's cock in his ass, the silky glide and the slight burn of stretched muscles, the insistent nudge at his prostate, and the balls that finally rested snugly against his perineum.

He noticed Galen leather clad thighs that pushed at Matthew's naked ones, and the smooth texture of Galen's shirt at his own back and the open cloak, its leather softly scratching over Matthew's back and sides. Galen's mouth brushed over his nape - soft lips and sharp teeth that set off a delicious tingle down Matthew's spine.

 

"I think a break is in order."

At first, the remark holds no significance at all. It doesn't fit, it's wrong, and it leaves him feeling disorientated. After a short delay, he realises how completely he's zoned out following his memories. Around him people are rising and hurrying to the conference room's doors. The suddenly cheery atmosphere clearly shows how tiresome the last hours have been for everyone. It takes only a couple of minutes for the room to clear during which Matthew stays seated, watching the other attendees file out of the doors. He turns down a couple of invitations for lunch while his eyes search the room, but Galen seems to have vanished, the spot where he has leaned against the wall being empty now. Matthew takes a couple of deep breaths to bring his mind and body back under control. His pulse is too fast and he feels far too flushed to be comfortable to get up now.

Just as he has decided that he's ready to leave, a pair of hands suddenly press down on his shoulders. Leather-clad arms follow them. Galen leans over him from behind, as he lets his hands wander over Matthew's chest.

"Why don't we retreat to our quarters for the break?"

Galen's soft voice is husky, his breath ghosting over Matthew's neck and ear, and just like that, from one second to the next, that tingle down his spine is back.

END


End file.
